random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The haphazard show
'The random show '''is a animated series that airs on The steamed clams channel. Characters * Perry the Coywolf (Voiced by Catherine Taber) is a 18 year old coywolf. She's also the main character in the show. She's often the voice of reason. Her theme song is 'Right where you want me to be" by A day to remember. * Bob Parr (often called Mr. Incredible) (Voiced by Craig T. Nelson) is one of the secondary characters. He is also the father of The Incredibles. His theme, as well as the other Incredibles, is The Incredibles theme. * Helen Parr (often called Elastagirl) (voiced by Holly hunter) is the mother of The Incredibles. She, just like Perry, is a voice of reason. However, unlike Perry, she's the voice of reason in The Incredibles. * Violet Parr (Voiced by Sarah Vowell) is a 14 year old teen that has a boyfriend named Tony Rydinger. She is friends with Lori loud. * Sophie the Otter (Voiced by Grace Kaufman) a 12-14-year-old turquoise psychology-loving otter and one of Perry's closest friends. She also loves rock and disco music. Her theme song is "Fox on the Run" by The Sweet. * Kitty bobo (Voiced by Dante Basco) is a 19 - 21 year old cat that tries to be cool, but sometimes makes it akward. His theme is "The Best Disco in Town" by The Ritchie Family. * Maggie (Voiced by Lela Lee) is a 19 - 21 year old pink cat who Bobo has a crush on. Her theme is "Girls just want to have fun" by Cyndi Lauper. * Paul dog (Voiced by Justin long (replacing Chris Williams)) is a 19 - 21 year old dog who is Maggie's really close friend. His theme is "What do you want from me" by Adam Lambert. * Brainz Zombonia Brainz (Voiced by ????) is a friendly zombie that likes to compose music. His theme song is ?????. * Lori Loud (Voiced by Catherine Taber) is a 17 year old who is friends with Violet Parr. She's also a furry in the series because you thats why. Her theme is "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen. * Parappa Rappa (Voiced by Dred Foxx) is a friendly dog that loves music, mainly rap. His theme song is the Parappa the rapper theme (from the anime). * Moxy Moto (Voiced by Bobcat Goldthwait) is an orange anthropomorphic dog who loves to goof off and has a crush on Melody from ''Josie and the Pussycats. His theme song is the Moxy Show theme song. * Flealonius A. Flea (Voiced by Penn Jillette) is a purple flea and Moxy's sane, level-headed sidekick. His theme song is the same as Moxy's. Episodes Rules * Do not make the episodes inappropriate. * Each season has 24 episodes * If you want to discuss a episode, talk to the creator on her message wall. If she doesn't approve of the plot of the episode, don't make it. Simple as that. Season 1 # And so the series begins... - The first episode of the series. # Flextape is stupid - When Violet makes a commercial about tape, there are many outtakes with it. Theme song and credits The theme song is All signs point to Lauderdale by A day to remember. The credits theme is the Victory road theme from Pokémon X and Y. DVDs * The haphazard show: Season 1 volume 1 Category:TV Shows Category:Furry estate studios Category:Pages by Bunniculafan2016 Category:The Steamed Clams Channel Category:The Haphazard show